Walking Israeli Love Machine
by tronik
Summary: Ziva is having a real hard time with Tony's impromptu and very rare moments of kindness.  What to do.  What to do.  I apologize for this taking it's time being complete.  I work too much.       Spoilers:  Royals and Loyals.  Disclaimers:  Not mine
1. Chapter 1

Tony never did understand the proclaimed attraction between the British accent and women in general as he made it clear a few weeks ago in reference to that British Marine man. He was slightly annoyed during that week in general. Between Ziva's unusual kindness towards the guy and her secretive emails to the new guy down South Beach, Tony was being tugged into something more than just protectiveness. This was annoyance and aggravation bordering being just plain pissed. It was jealously. Of course, he would never admit that. Since Somalia Tony had been adamant about knowing who she was with and where at all times. Yes, he was concerned and cautious but at the same time he just wanted her to stick around him for inside nights all the time. He was sure that if Ziva didn't kick down the door then kill him painfully he would love to lock her into his apartment with him. After considering that thought he wasn't sure it was good idea to be completely honest given her violent tendencies. Tony thought back to his earlier conversation with her.

'If and I mean if…..you meet my friend,' Ziva began curiously. 'What would you say?'

'I'd say…' Tony grinned sincerely. 'Be careful. Handle with care. Contents priceless.'

When he said it he meant it too. Tony did not indulge in serious conversations with anyone very often especially those that were things that exposed some of his feelings. This was one thing that Ziva knew and her smile that caused her to grasp her lip between her teeth was absolutely genuine. Usually Tony just proved to irritate her to the core on a constant basis until she just gave up on him completely. At that moment in time, however, her heart pathetically leapt at that thought that he might actually have some feelings in that hard head of his. Suddenly the Grinch grew a heart and if Ziva owned a diary she would have been sure to keep record of it. It was random moments of kindness like that which had a tendency to melt her little by little and make her feel these insanely fuzzy feelings. So much that the devil on her shoulder made her want him more.

'Ghagh!' An inner expulsion of frustration would voice itself inside her head, not quite letting Tony in on the aggravation.

Leave it to Tony Dinozzo to say something so very sickeningly and wonderfully sweet just to get her all riled up emotionally and then back pedal as though he threw nothing more than just a casual observation at her. If she were being honest, Tony's occasional moments of kindness always chinked away a piece of her well fortified armour. Quite frankly it felt like a very cruel joke that she wasn't sure how much further she could carry it on her shoulders. Most days she would be strong enough to let it bounce off her but some days it weaseled its way into her carefully guarded heart like that of a ruthless disease. She hated that he had this effect on her. Ziva would never ever in her right mind choose the likes of Tony Dinozzo for he was not safe for her heart. She knew that if he ever decided to walk out on any kind of relationship they ever had her heart would shatter. Physical pain she could take like a man but not this. That whole fiasco with La Grenouille and Jeanne was enough for her. Tony may not have known it but that was when she started to pull herself as far away from him as she could. Damn him for causing her so much Hell and confliction. At this point she knew not what to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long with this. It took forever to get my head around this shot. Let me know how it goes. Cheers.**

Tony had driven himself to the point of seeking refuge at the bottom of the bottle when it came to his usual worries of Ziva sometimes. He hated that their sense of camaraderie had been squandered her Father's mishap to send her on her death mission. Tony always felt partly responsible seeing as it all unravelled on the night he killed Rivkin. He always wished he raided the desert sooner than he did. He knew that mission broke her a hell of a lot more than she let on. It nearly killed him when he teased her just like old times and she would be seemingly void of any reactions. No harsh responses like, "I will kill you with a paper clip." or "I will beat you with a credit card.". There were no more blatant physical attacks that went against NCIS harassment policies. It was as though they beat the fire out of her eyes. Now she came to work with her hair tied back in the tightest braid he ever saw and a steel mask that rested upon her features locking everything and anything out. He always meant to ask her why she wore her hair like that but no time ever seemed appropriate. He missed her terribly. He often wondered with a hint of sarcasm how one was to go about cheering up a terrorist survivor because this was killing the both of them. He knew he had to remain patient because little by little he would begin to see that she would come back. He understood that this would change her completely and she would never be the same outrageous hellion she used to be. In the most asinine way she grew up, way too much too painfully. If that's the way it was Tony hoped that she would regress back to him.

Currently he was sitting in the dark morgue after hours staring at the bottle of scotch that was resting on Ducky's metal stand. Today he decided that drinking would perhaps not be a wise idea. Come morning he'd want to shoot that hideous light out of the sky and sew all mouths shut. Then Ziva would probably just chatter incessantly just to make his head hurt even worse because she was kind of a cruel individual. The thought of it drew a small chuckle from his lips. He realized then she hasn't lost it completely. She just needed time to come back slowly.

"Tony?" An Israeli accent drifted around the walls softly. He didn't even notice her open the doors to let herself in. Her footfalls were gentle and void of noise. Still as sneaky and stealthy as ever. At least he knew that would never change.

"What are you doing, Tony?" She asked ever so curiously as her gaze drifted to the scotch that had a desperate grasp on his attention. Instead of questioning the alcohol, she pulled up a cold metal chair and joined him, poured herself a healthy drink of the amber warmth. She really hadn't had a drink in a relatively long time.

"I really didn't drink any of that." Tony thought he should have warned her before she decided to get plastered with him.

Ziva glanced at him with a confused expression mixed with a sort of downcast questioning. This was a very new thing from Ziva and it gave the impression of a certain sadness within. She did that a lot now. If it didn't make him hurt a little inside he would say it was somewhat cute.

"Thinking about it." Tony blurted a little uncharacteristic of himself. "I really don't want to shoot the sun in the morning and I know there's a head slap waiting for me around the corner somewhere."

"You are still feeling guilty about Somalia and Rivkin." Ziva stated matter of factly.

"You never were one to beat around the bush." Tony answered with his arm stretched across the chair.

"You need to stop smashing yourself up over this, Tony." Ziva began the proverbial pep talk. "It's over. Nothing is your fault. You killed the man was a danger to me and you came for me while I was in the desert. No one else did. My loyalties lie with you, Tony."

"But-" Tony tried to speak but Ziva was quicker.

"This is not up for discussion." Ziva interrupted with a gentle smile. "If it were not for you I would not be here today."

"It's beating, not smashing." Tony couldn't help but to correct her and the familiarity of it all made her chuckle. "It still bugs me."

"Yes, it does." Ziva stated. "It..irritates me as well but only because this was at the hands of Mossad and Saleem. You were merely caught in the crossfire. Even I question myself. What if I had only come back with you instead of staying in Israel? What if I had just listened to you? We would not be here in such an emotional struggle."

Tony still didn't feel much better about himself but allowed her to continue.

"I do hope you forgive yourself soon." Ziva poured the amber liquid back in the bottle and put the stuff back in the storage cabinet. "I cannot work on coming back to you if I always make you sad."

Sometimes it caught Tony off guard when he realized that he underestimated her all too accurate senses. Tony always thought that the woman's intuition alone was pretty creepy but in Ziva along side of her assassin mind-set, it was creepy on a whole new level. It took him a while to get used to it at first but even she had new ways to surprise him.

"Home, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony said nothing as he stood up and turned the small overhead light off, walking out of the deathly silent morgue with Ziva. They walked out close enough for the backs of their hands to brush and she threw him off guard again.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for leaving this hang so long. I didn't have this story pre written like most that I do and life does get in the way. I'll say life got in the way because I completely forgot this story's existence. Terribly sorry about that btw. Here is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

"Would you like some coffee?" Ziva offered as they both made their way into her apartment which didn't look quite as cozy as the previous one that blew up. Actually, it wasn't cozy at all with its bland cement walls with barely a hanging of decoration.

Tony had only been in her apartment once or twice for errands from the office and personally, he liked the open space. It had much more room than his cramped bachelor pad of an apartment. He was left to wonder how much space that bedroom of hers had in comparison to his. Hell, he wondered what her bedroom looked like and then pondered what Ziva looked like in it. Shortly, he found himself thinking of Ziva naked in it…on the bed…him and Ziva, tangled in a flurry of sheets and limbs.

"Tony.." Ziva would sigh as she bit her lip while he thrusted in her deep warmth. Then a satisfied moan would escape her lips. "Tony."

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as he was rudely snapped back into reality, staring down the face of a very bemused woman.

"Wha-?" He asked as he rearranged himself. "Yeah, ok. Coffee's good."

Tony stuttered in his fair share of embarrassment at the cause of his libido. It wouldn't have bothered him a few years ago but now he kind of valued his life along with the fragmented friendship he and Ziva had remaining.

Ziva grinned at him knowing exactly what the issue was and she was admittedly amused. The woman possessed the finely honed sense of a wild cat and then some, of course she wasn't going to miss the smell of lust headed her way. Damned woman was like a shark. If she so much as smelled blood she'd tear him limb from limb. This was something that she wouldn't have hesitated to do years ago regardless of his thoughts. Now, she was a little more reserved, or better yet, cautious. Tony somehow became the world to her. She knew that if those feelings were unrequited she wouldn't fare well. She knew they had nothing to do with that. She was just afraid, simply put. She blamed her father, Mossad, Micheal and Somalia. She was afraid that once gained it would all fall apart just as her life in Israel had. How could she possibly have permanence with her friends when her own flesh and blood denied her the safe constancy she yearned for. So, this was starting over. How delightful.

Tony, now, he was a tormenting son of a bitch without reserve and if Ziva could make him squirm as much as he did her, life would be bliss.

"I know coffee is good." Ziva stated. "But I didn't think it was that good."

"Coffee is…wonderful, Zee-vah." Tony replied horribly hesitant with the thought of being an absolute dumbass stuck in the back of his head. "So good."

"Is coffee the only thing you like, Tony?" Ziva asked with a shamefully flirtatious grin.

"Not the only thing." Tony grinned as he knew a flirt when he saw one while she presented him with the steaming hot liquid while their fingers unwittingly touched again. "You look the stunning color of coffee yourself. You must have had guys lined up all over Israel just dying to lick you."

"Only a lick, Tony?" Ziva asked faking offence, advancing in on him enough to make him slightly nervous. Regardless he found himself quite pleased that she was even giving him the time of day, hoping she wasn't just being a tease.

Tony kept his hands to his sides trying to determine if she was pulling him a fast one. He wasn't sure if she was coming back to herself or just doing the unthinkable. She used to behave this devilish but it was merely of a teasing nature. Tony suspected it was all different when her grin turned to that of a more solemn expression. This was un-Ziva like and he knew she wasn't really joking around. He was unsure as to how he should handle this and she detected his hesitation. With a burst of courage she stood up on her toes landing a quick and seemingly awkward kiss upon his lips. No, not awkward just unusually gentle and sweet coming from Ziva.

When Tony moved back, breaking the kiss he was quite flustered as he blinked unable to force his words out. This brought back Ziva's mischief and she grinned, just as she would years ago. Upon that note, their lips collided in a more intense kiss. It was just as hurried and deep as the one from their undercover stint but now was tinged with the thoughts of more than just a kiss. Those thoughts bounced around in his head like a ball that refused to be caught. He missed her so damned much. Missed her wild soft hair. Missed her warm lips. Missed that fire in her eyes that often made her physically lash out at him. God, he just missed her so badly a part of him went with her in her 'absence'. Only a kiss from her consumed him to the point that he just wanted to be inside of her in every imaginable way possible. All this put into an all consuming kiss threatened to take their breath away so they had to pull apart momentarily. Ziva saw this into his eyes and her worries fled her almost instantaneously.

"I think I'd have to kill you if a lick was all I got." Ziva grinned and much like her old self began to zero in on her target, walking him into the wall. Wasting very little time, she unbuttoned his shirt swiftly ridding him of it while he playfully tugged on her earlobe with his teeth before licking the pressure point on her neck. She sighed just like in his vision and yanked his belt loose. He decided it was nigh time to steal some of her clothing as he pulled her shirt over her head and tangled his fingers in his hair while he went for another breath stealing kiss. He could see the deep purple of her push up bra and decided that he enjoyed it very much. Just beautiful. It had to go. It was in his way and he solved the issue with the snap of his wrist. He did once say that her chest wasn't worth getting blown up over but he lied. He lied so bad that if he were pinnochio his nose would be stretched out across the good ole US of A in a heartbeat. He only said it so he wouldn't be caught wanting to catch a glimpse of the girl who could kill him with a paper clip. So help him, he was a pervert but God, they were so gorgeous. He kissed her again with a fevered passion and his mouth whispered down the column of her throat, she leaned back in his arms as he continued, not stopping even when he reached the darkness of her nipples. He wasn't sure how such a simple body part could taste so wonderful but this was Ziva. He was sure with every fibre in his being that she would be like the most delectable chocolate in all of Europe. He was worshipping her body, her mind even. He knew it was a ridiculous notion but he just couldn't help it. Hell, she seemed as though she was enjoying it. Her head tossed back and her teeth slightly biting her lip to keep her from allowing too much noise to slip. He resolved to make her open her pretty little mouth sometime tonight. He was told she was a screamer and he wanted some of that oh so badly.

The clothes were gone. Where, they had no clue but they did know that a bed or something to lay upon was going to be necessary as neither one wanted to come out of this being sore. Ziva was kind enough to drag him by the scruff of his neck while still kissing him straight to the bedroom, not stopping until they fell to the bed. Tony wasn't about to scoff at being dragged into her bedroom because damn, the forceful side of Ziva was one of the parts of her that drove him out of his skin.

As she was lying there beneath him with her dark tresses spilling over the edges of her pillow his body rested between her legs and she could feel him harden. This sent an awakening spark through her nerves and she flipped him over until he was beneath her. Tony seemed slightly disappointed as he wanted to do more bad things to her. Ziva waited too long for this. Slow could wait for another day. Right now, she ached for him as she slid her wet mound on his hardened penis and his hands flew to her peeked breasts to massage them. Tony groaned and his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he knew he was being teased. The only thing he could take pleasure in was the fact that she was teasing herself as well. Her resolve to keep him from slipping in as she rubbed her clit upon him was weakening greatly. Her teasing served to egg him on and before she knew it he had her flipped beneath him. It was his turn to tease her as he reached down to lightly stroke her clit. Her head fell back with a moan falling from her lips and her back arched upwards in a silent motion to direct him inside. Tony followed instruction very well as his fingers slipped in the velvet wetness of Ziva. With a few strokes Tony felt the great need to kiss her there but when his head moved downward Ziva thwarted his intentions, pulling him up and rolling him beneath her once more.

"Later." Ziva breathed with a moan as she impaled herself upon his length without hesitation. Her quick action surprised Tony as he gasped and her name fell from his own lips. Unable to remain still for long he thrust his hips upwards, deep inside of her. She moved with him grinding her body downward as he bumped the sweet spot within. Ziva arched backward, her long hair brushing gently across his legs and he watched her for as long as he could while she intensively worked herself over him. Between realizing there was a woman riding him like the world was ending and realizing that woman was none other than Ziva, Tony found himself on cloud nine. Ziva was only a few moments ago, simply untouchable. Someone he wanted so badly but just could not have. Now, she was his and the thought alone was enough to send him into a euphoric state.

"Tony…" Ziva groaned a bit on the louder side as she continued the bump and grind, feeling his hard length move so deep within. Every so often she could feel him slip out and then back in, setting off a familiar spark in her belly. Tony felt her speed up and knew she was coming as he thrust harder.

"Ah, God!" Ziva moaned loudly as she felt the oncoming orgasm invade her senses like a sandstorm in the middle of the hot desert threatening to take her along with it. Every muscle in her body tensed as those down below contracted around Tony like a vice that refused to let go. Her nails dugs crescent shapes in his chest as she continued her motions which set off another series of multi contractions. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over his body as he watched her skin flush deeply from her belly to her cheeks. The loud moans that she held off erupted from her lips and that simply sent Tony spiralling out of control off of his own edge. A loud and nearly exhausted sigh flew from Ziva's lips as her body fell forward covering Tony's and he wrapped his arms around her while trying to catch their breath. In the meantime, their long forgotten coffee had grown tepid and neither one thought about drinking it.

THE END


End file.
